The present invention relates to molds for making internal threads or other mechanically engaging detail for a threaded length-adjusting device, such as a micrometer device used with agricultural implements, like the manually propelled wheeled spreader disclosed in our copending application, entitled Collapsible Drop Spreader, Ser. No. 08/504,473, filed Jul. 20, 1995, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
Heretofore the making of such devices having an internal thread or threads by injection molding techniques has required a mold form requiring multiple parts for disassembly after the molding operation, or in other cases requiring the mold core to be rotated or collapsed, an expensive maintenance-prone and time-consuming operation.